


Flashing Lights

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Short, Tender - Freeform, Unbeta'ed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Fourteen: Meteor Shower!





	Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Fourteen: Meteor Shower!

Shiro looked out at the shooting streaks of light in the vast sky. No city lights around to drown out the open field of stars.    
  
Everything around him seemed to drown out, as if he were floating amongst the asteroids burning up in the atmosphere and crashing into the planet far away. 

****The only thing left around him, was Keith who was sitting next to and who he was completely aware of.  
  
Shiro broke concentration when there was a break in the shower and turned to Keith, looking at him lovingly with a bright smile.   
  
Keith returned the look with a soft smile in return, all his worries and fears disappearing in that one moment that he was alone with Shiro, watching the stars zip by. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
